Badges
Badges Appearing in To the Max Editions To The Max Edition Volume 1 'Up All Night' Up All Night Badge from Issue 1 Lumberjanes "Out-of-Doors" Program Field "Learn what goes bump in the night." This badge is for the Lumberjane that has conquered the unknown in the daylight and is ready to explore the adventure of the night. To obtain this badge a Lumberjane must have enjoyed a crisp afternoon with a group of cherished friends and walked under the stars and enjoyed their beauty while going where curiosity takes her. She must also experience the first winds of a new day and watch the sunset and be ready to take on a new day. 'Naval Gauging' Naval Gauging Badge from Issue 2 Lumberjanes "Sports and Games" Program Field "Because drowning is a scary way to go." To obtain this badge, a Lumberjane must be able to tie rapidly six different knots, must be well versed in rope work, must know how to splice ropes, use a palm and needle, and fling a rope coil. She must also be able to row, pole, scull and steer a boat and go fast and where she needs to go as well as how to navigate the lakes using charts and a compass. It is essential that she also be able to swim fifty yards with shoes and clothes and know the importance of CPR and life preservers and be able to respond in emergency situations. 'Everything Under the Sum' Everything Under the Sum Badge from Issue 3 Lumberjanes "Mathematics and Science" Program Field "Math leads to a basic understanding of life" To Be Added 'Robyn Hood' Robyn Hood Badge from Issue 4 Lumberjanes "Sports and Games" Program Field "A sharp eye shows sharp wit" To Be Added 'Friendship to the Craft' Friendship to the Craft Badge from Issue 5 Lumberjanes "Arts and Crafts" Program Field "I get by with a little help from my yarn." To Be Added 'Jail Break' Jail Break Badge from Issue 6 Lumberjanes "Sports and Games" Program Field "Run as fast as you can." To Be Added 'Friendship to the Max' Friendship to the Max Badge from Issue 7 Lumberjanes "Community" Program Field "Together forever." To Be Added 'Space Jamborie' Space Jamborie Badge from Issue 8 Lumberjanes "Out-of-Doors" Program Field "This jam breaks the laws of physics." To Be Added 'Pungeon Master' Pungeon Master Badge Lumberjanes "Out-of-Doors" Program Field "The best kind of punishment." To Be Added 'Treble Maker' Treble Maker Badge Lumberjanes "Arts and Crafts" Program Field "Some risks are worth the reward." To Be Added 'Con-Quest' Con-Quest Badge Lumberjanes "Literature" Program Field "Divide and conquer, it actually works." To Be Added 'Do the Write Thing' Do the Write Thing Badge Lumberjanes "Literature" Program Field "The pen might be mightier than the sword, but steel still hurts." To Be Added To The Max Edition Volume 2 'If You Got It, Haunt It' If You Got It, Haunt It Badge from Issue 9 Lumberjanes "Out-of-Doors" Program Field "Because you weren't going to sleep anyway." To Be Added 'Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fondant' Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fondant Badge from Issue 10 Lumberjanes "Cooking" Program Field "Fondant gives the heart diabetes, it's the circle of life." To Be Added 'Go Ball-istic' Go Ball-istic Badge from Issue 11 Lumberjanes "Arts and Crafts" Program Field "Dance like your life depends on it." To Be Added 'Oldie but Goodie' Oldie but Goodie Badge from Issue 12 Lumberjanes "Arts and Crafts" Program Field "Helping history stay alive." To Be Added 'Snow-Globe Trotter' Snow-Globe Trotter Badge from Issue 14 Lumberjanes "Out-of-Doors" Program Field "There's snow stopping us now!." To Be Added 'The Mystery of History' The Mystery of History Badge from Issue 15 Lumberjanes "Literature" Program Field "It's not about what's remembered, it's about why." To Be Added 'Out of Thyme' Out of Thyme Badge from Issue 16 Lumberjanes "Cooking" Program Field "Sometimes expediency is necessary." To Be Added 'Spare Me' Spare Me Badge from Issue 17 Lumberjanes "Automotive" Program Field "Automobile safety saves." To Be Added 'Badger of Honor' Badger of Honor Badge Lumberjanes "Wildlife" Program Field "The more the merrier." To Be Added 'Grungeon Master' Grungeon Master Badge Lumberjanes "Out-of-Doors" Program Field "Put a pin in it." To Be Added To The Max Edition Volume 3 'Beginner's Luck' Beginner's Luck Badge from Issue 13 Lumberjanes "Out-of-Doors" Program Field "Everyone Starts Somewhere" To Be Added 'Dressin' for Successin' Dressin' for Successin' ''Badge from Issue 18 ''Lumberjanes "Literature" Program Field "Plaid is a good way to go, always." To Be Added 'Ensemble Assemble!' Ensemble Assemble! Badge from Issue 19 Lumberjanes "Cooking" Program Field "Some instructions may be required." To Be Added 'Keepin' It Reel' Keepin' It Reel Badge from Issue 20 Lumberjanes "Automotive" Program Field "There is more to life than fish, most of the time." To Be Added 'All for Knot' All for Knot Badge from Issue 21 Lumberjanes "Out-of-Doors" Program Field "An easy-going bonding activity." To Be Added 'Seas the Day' Seas the Day Badge from Issue 22 Lumberjanes "Out-of-Doors" Program Field "Carp-ay Diem and all that noise." To Be Added 'For the Halibut' For the Halibut Badge from Issue 23 Lumberjanes "Out-of-Doors" Program Field "Jumping in head first is always the best solution." To Be Added 'Seal of Approval' Seal of Approval Badge from Issue 24 Lumberjanes "Out-of-Doors" Program Field "Criticism and approval often come hand in hand." To Be Added To The Max Edition Volume 4 'Sparrow a Moment' Sparrow a Moment Badge from Issue 25, Issue 26, Issue 27, Issue 28 & Issue 29 "Don't miss out on life's mysteries." To Be Added 'Cut Loose' Cut Loose Badge from Issue 30, Issue 31 & Issue 32 "It's just one of those hair necessities." To Be Added To The Max Edition Volume 5 'Might as Wheel' Might as Wheel Badge from Issue 33, Issue 34, Issue 35 & Issue 36 "Sometimes, you just got to roll with it." To Be Added 'Let's Be Prank' Let's Be Prank Badge from Issue 37, Issue 38, Issue 39 & Issue 40 "The whoopie cushion says it best." To Be Added Badges from issues 41-63 'Time After Crime' Time After Crime Badge from Issue 41, Issue 42, Issue 43 & Issue 44 "Time is an illusion, never waste it." To Be Added 'Zoo It Yourself' Zoo It Yourself Badge from Issue 45, Issue 46, Issue 47 & Issue 48 "You can always trust a wet nose and toe beans." To Be Added 'Board, Board, Board' Board, Board, Board Badge from Issue 49, Issue 50, Issue 51 & Issue 52 "Make your own fun!" To Be Added 'Follow Your Art' Follow Your Art Badge from Issue 53, Issue 54, Issue 55 & Issue 56 "Home is where the art is." To Be Added 'The Life of the Party' The Life of the Party Badge from Issue 57, Issue 58, Issue 59 & Issue 60 "Making the fiesta of it." To Be Added 'The Fright Stuff' The Fright Stuff Badge from Issue 61, Issue 62 & Issue 63 "Fortune favors the bold." To Be Added Badges from Novels The novels are divided into 3-4 sections (parts), each of which has a badge introduced at the start to introduce its chapters, similar to the earlier issues of the comic (though eventually that stopped, only using a badge at the end) and there are also some peppered throughout. In all cases, exact page number should be listed, as unlike the comics these are consistently listed on the tip of the page. Helpfully, the end of each volume also includes a list of some (all?) of the badges mentioned in the novel along with pictures. These lists do not include page numbers for where they are actually found in the book though, which should be listed below. Some of these badges were originally mentioned in the comics (and simply re-referenced in the novels) while other entirely new badges are also introduced. In both the "part" headings and the end list, the badge names are written in all-capital letters, so locating them within the novel's prose helps guide with how to stylize it using some lowercase. The "Part" names all include "Badge" in the heading in book 1, but this is dropped in the end glossary as well as in subsequent books' part headings. The "Part" badges also each contain a quote as a subtitle, some of which are sentences that end in periods and others which do not end in any form of punctuation. These were uncapitalized in the first volume, and for most of the second (except one chapter) while the third volume dropped the quotation marks and wrote all 3 headings in ALL-CAPS. Unicorn Power! :Book 1 Part 1: *page -1 LIVING THE PLANT LIFE BADGE **"Herbivores eat shoots and lots o' leaves." *page 75 rings she had made for her May the Forge Be with You metalsmithing badge Part 2: *page 85 GET ON UP BADGE **"Summit in the air" *page 90 working on their Sound of Muesli badge *page 91 "I'm getting my S'more the Merrir badge next week" Part 3: *page 141 I SAW THE SIGNS BADGE **"A sign of the times" * Part 4: *page 201 KEEP IT TOGETHER BADGE **"Don't break the chain." * End list (240-242) mostly alphabetically... except at first *ABSENCE MAKES THE HEART GROW FONDANT *GET ON UP *GOURMET IT OVER WITH *FIRST THINGS FIRST AID *I SAW THE SIGNS *KEBAB's YOUR UNCLE *KEEP IT TOGETHER *LIVING THE PLANT LIFE *MAY THE FORGE BE WITH YOU *MY FAIR LASSO *PEACE AND QUILT *S'MORE THE MERRIER *SOUND OF MUESLI *THAT'S ACCORDION TO YOU *VIEW TO A KILN The Moon Is Up :Book 2 Part 1: *page -1 ASTRONO-ME-ME-ME! **"OH MY STARS!" * Part 2: *page 77 HOSTING FOR THE BEST **"Be Our Guest" * Part 3: *page 137 RIDDLE ME THIS **"Smack-Dab in the Riddle" * End list (186-189) *GROW UP! *ASTRONO-ME-ME-ME *WOOL YOU BE MINE *GUITAR IT ON *SEE YOU A WELL-ROUNDED *OFF THE HOOK *HEY BATTA BATTA! *[[575 *BETTER SAFETY THAN SORRY *BE SO DRAMATIC *TIME AFTER TIME *HOSTING FOR THE BEST *SKIP IT *RIDDLE ME THIS *JUST READ IT *BANG THE DRUM The Good Egg :Book 3 Part 1: *page -1 WILD THINGS (I THINK I APPRECIATE YOU) **YOU'RE A STRANGE ANIMAL! * Part 2: *page 83 RIGHT ON TRACK **THE TRACKS OF YOUR PEERS * Part 3: *page 143 ACTING OUT! **NOBODY KNOWS I'M A THESPIAN! * End list (pg 202-205) *WILD THINGS *LET YOUR TROMBONE SLIDE *"HEAR! HEAR!" GIVE A CHEER *YODELAHEEEWHOOO WANTS TO KNOW *[[WHOOO WHOOOO'S CALLING]] *HATCH YOU LATER *AND THE NEST IS HISTORY *GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER *ACTING OUT! *RIGHT ON TRACK *FLOAT YOUR BOAT *ANTHROPOLO-ME *GET A MOOSE ON *BUST A MOOSE *MIXED SIGNALS Category:Badges